Acid etched, resin retained protheses, which are frequently referred to as "Maryland Bridges", are experiencing increased usage. The development of these prostheses has proceeded solely on the basic of qualitative concepts of empirical results. At present, they often still require the additional use of retentive perforations which are a frequent source of carious lesions. It has, as yet, not been ascertained whether the bond between acid etched metal and resin and the effect of adhesion between the enamel and resin has been optimized. It is, therefore, proposed to carry out an analysis by use of the finite element method of the geometrical and material parameters influencing the stress state and thus affecting the bonding. It is expected that as a result of the proposed analysis geometric parameters such as the width and depth of etch, the pitch and separation of the etch channels, etc., which influence optimum bonding, will be defined.